Last of Autumn's Leaves
by Zero-chan
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is finally complete, Kikyo is finally at rest, and Naraku is finally dead. But what happens now? IK, SM


Zero-chan: Hiya, guyses! Boy have I got a fic for you! Let me tell ya-  
  
Miku-Zaro: Zero.I don't think they care.  
  
Zero-chan: 'Course they do! You're just mad cause you didn't get to help me with this.  
  
Miku-Zaro: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Zero-chan: Just shut up and do my disclaimer.  
  
Miku-Zaro: Fine. Zero-chan does not own InuYasha. Happy now?  
  
Zero-chan: Yup! ^_^  
  
Miku-Zaro: -_-;  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Chapter 1: From Across the Field  
  
They all stared, unbelieving at the finished jewel. None of them could believe it. The Shikon no Tama was actually complete. It glowed as it had when Kikyo had last held it when she was alive 53 years ago.  
  
It was a month before the end of Fall and the leaves were beautiful shades of brown and red. A soft breeze drifted through the wind, flowing through Kagome's hair, tossing it gently about her face. A small shower of Sakura blossoms came down, swirling around the group.  
  
For a long while, Inuyasha and Kagome stood staring at each other, while the others just stayed behind. Gold eyes bore into Ash Blue ones.  
  
Kagome cast away her glance, only for a moment, to take another look at the jewel. Then, she began to walk toward Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't move. He just kept staring at Kagome. Is this what he wanted? Did he really want to become a full fledged demon? After all he and Kagome have been through... Now, he was just going to throw it all away?  
  
Kagome held out her cupped hands that protected the sacred jewel, to Inuyasha. Was this what she had worked so hard for? Has she been collecting jewel shards all this time, to fall in love with a hanyou...just to lose him? Was this how it was supposed to be?  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
Neither said a word.  
  
Instead, Inuyasha folded Kagome's hands together, confining the jewel within. No. He wasn't going to throw all of that away. Now, or ever.  
  
Kagome's eyes lowered to her hands, then back to Inuyasha's face. She gave him a look that said "why?" Inuyasha only shook his head.  
  
From across the field, the others looked on as glassy tears fell from Kagome's eyes and, without warning, threw her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked, none the less, but his eyes softened and he slowly wrapped his arms around Kagome as well, bringing them into a warm embrace.  
  
And the Shikon no Tama dropped, rolling away, right into the river nearby, never to be seen again.  
  
Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's chest, gripping his haori. She couldn't believe that it was over. All of the time that she was in the Sengoku Jidai looking for shards with Inuyasha, she never thought about what would happen afterward. So, this was it, hm? This was the end.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, as if he was afraid that she would be blown away by the wind. Gods, he wanted to stay like that forever - wrapped in Kagome's arms. He never wanted to let go, even though he knew that he'd have to. He'd have to never see Kagome again. There was no reason to continue.  
  
She wanted so badly to stay with Inuyasha, but she couldn't. And she knew that. She knew that she could never see Inuyasha again. even if they both wanted to...  
  
"Kagome? Don't go."  
  
"What.?"  
  
"Stay here with me."  
  
"But Inuyasha."  
  
"No, don't say anything, because I know what it is. But I just can't let you go. I've had enough loss in my life, and I don't need to loose you too - even if it's to time."  
  
"Oh gods, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, please? I'm begging, and I don't ever beg. The truth is...I-I love you, Kagome."  
  
No words could describe how Kagome felt. Joy was rushing through her body like an angry river. Inuyasha had just proclaimed his love to her - not Kikyo, not Kikyo's reincarnation, but her. She - without thinking - threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and claimed his lips in hers.  
  
Once again surprised, Inuyasha's eyes widened. But he didn't pull away. Instead, he brought Kagome closer to him and kissed her back.  
  
And from across the field, the others still looked on. 


End file.
